priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 58 - Faruru's Come Back ~dechu
Faruru's Come Back ~dechu is the 20th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 58th episode in the series overall. It first aired on August 15th, 2015. Plot Faruru returns and introduces everyone to several "mini Faruru", along with the mischevious Garuru! Summary SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe gather together on the roof of Pripara Hill to welcome back Faruru. Even Kuma and Usagi are excited to see Unicorn- especially since she has been able to evolve. They notice a bright pink light in the sky and a helicopter appears, landing on the helipad. Unicorn reveals that she has reverted into her original form to announce Faruru's arrival, then steps aside. Faruru descends from the helicopter and greets everyone. Laala excitedly approaches her, only for everyone to react with surprise and confusion after several mini Farurus disembark from the helicopter. Back at her old home, Faruru tells of her time in Paris France, giving everyone presents from the trip. The girls bring up the mini Farurus, and Unicorn explains that they came into existence the same way Faruru did, creation by the strong wishes of girls who dreamed of becoming an Idol. She scanned all of their tickets and brought them to life in hopes of giving them the same chance to become real girls. Its then Faruru is called away to have a meet and greet with her fans and leaves the girls and Unicorn with the mini Farurus. However, they decide to act up and run off the moment she goes out the door, and the others try to catch them. The Mini Farurus cause mayhem all over Pripara and Faruru attempts to apologize for their behavior. Laala suggests if Faruru was to perform a live, it may calm them all down. She agrees and with the Live successful, she gains the pink Lovely-type Cyalume Charm. Her performance had also been witnessed by Hibiki- who shows great interest in Faruru, as well as a mini Faruru who has black hair, instead of green. After gathering the mini Farurus, the girls hang out at the fountain in the main square. Laala suddenly notices the black-haired mini and points it out after she recognizes the robot toy "Non", that Faruru played with. Laala attempts to talk to the mini, but it responds by scowling and trying to bite her. Upon seeing this, Unicorn explains that this particular mini is different, naming her Gaaruru. Just like the others she was created from feelings of girls dreaming to be an Idol; however, she was created from the negative feelings of girls who struggle to come Idols, instead. The girls return to the rooftop helipad and prepare to say goodbye to Faruru and the Minis. But before she can go, she suddenly realizes that Gaaruru has gone missing. Major Events *Faruru and Unicorn return to Parajuku with almost 100 Mini Faruru's. *Gaaruru is introduced. Trivia *Despite supposedly losing her ability to copy others, Faruru's pre-Making Drama pose remains the same as Laala's. *This is the second episode to showcase an alternate version of an insert song, following Episode 42. **However, this is the first time an episode has showcased the arranged version, rather than just different lyrics. Animation Error *Faruru's gold headphones and wings were accidentally reverted back to her old silver headphones and pink ribbons. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes